Mad Robin/Season 15/Turntables
The buttons for Season 15 were chosen from these Blademasters buttons: * Ace (6) p(16) (16) (X) * Fuyuko n(6) q(10) (20) (X) * Kainar (4) z(10) z(V) (V) * Macky (6) (10) (X) (Y) * Montague(u) (4) (10,10) (20) (X) +(V) * Regina (6) t(4,4) (12) (Y) * Seiji (4) F(10) f(12) (16) * Spider p(6) s(8) z(10) (R) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Only four buttons in the collective top two; and oof, only five buttons in the collective top three, so someone's getting their fourth choice... And Ruckous is the one who has Seiji, Fuyuko, or Montague(u) in the top four, so that's easy, and the rest falls into place from there. 29 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves Kainar! Luckily, everybody also likes someone else; only five buttons in the collective top two, but seven in the top three, which gives four options for three firsts, two seconds, and a third. I rolled a four-sider to pick between them, with this result. 20 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves Kainar and Spider! And wow, of the twelve total buttons in the collective top two, only *one* of them *isn't* Kainar or Spider, oy. That means the best we can possibly do is three firsts and three thirds; and with only five buttons in the collective top three, someone's actually getting their fourth choice. There's only one option for doing that, and here it is. 37 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Six buttons in the collective top two, and spread out enough that everyone can their first or second choice, but only by giving most people their second choice -- if we give four people their first choice, someone gets stuck with a third, and our least squares method says that's worse. There are two ways to do it (Hubbub and nkmcalli get Spider and Kainar between them), so I flipped a coin and got this result. 18 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Four buttons in the collective top two, and everyone can get one of those, as long as tomhorstmann gets Ace. The rest falls into place from there. 10 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won.